


Put all your faults to bed

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy iwaois being happy, I have no regrets, M/M, This is a very soft fic and I'm not sorry :D, iwaoi - Freeform, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: "Why'd you stop...?" Hajime asks, running his hand through Tooru's hair."...just. I..."Tooru hesitates."I never though we'd... end up like this," he says finally.It's existential again, all of a sudden. Tooru sometimes gets like this, even now.Hajime hums a little. "Me neither."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoneWallsWillFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneWallsWillFall/gifts).



> Here it is - a very, very belated birthday fic for @StoneWallsWillFall! You _made an account so you could leave comments on my fics_ , and I am still not over that, so this is the least I could do! Thank you for your support and your wonderful comments?! You're amazing, and it means more to me than you might think. So this one's for you.
> 
>  
> 
> _Put all your faults to bed_  
>  _You can be[king](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA) again_

It's these moments, small, warm and comfortable, that he treasures the most - when the world is asleep, and he has Tooru all to himself - tired, calm and soft.

They're lying in each other's arms, leg entwined under the sheets, and Tooru is resting his head on Hajime's shoulder, his arm slung loosely around Hajime's waist. His fingers are playing with the hem of Hajime's shirt, the touch tentative, mindless and so, so reassuring. Having Tooru in his arms - the feeling of safety and home that it brings - is addictive.

He knows that's not what people expect when they see the two of them together; Hajime is obviously the pillar, the backbone, and Tooru is the driving force, dragging him along, dazzling him. But really, that doesn't even begin to cover it. There's so much more.

He hums and pulls Tooru closer, feeling him exhale against his skin. He's never felt this lucky - he has everything he could ever ask for, if Tooru is with him.

"Iwa-chan," Tooru mumbles, and Hajime smiles, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"...hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Hajime chuckles a little. "Some sappy shit," he says.

Tooru makes a surprised sound, but then he scoffs. "Really."

"Hm, yeah." Hajime smiles, pressing his lips to Tooru's temple. "I'm glad I have you."

Tooru squirms, but only to get closer, to press his own lips to Hajime's jaw. Hajime laughs a little, and Tooru makes an appreciative sound and keeps going, kissing his way down to Hajime's neck.

It tickles a little, and of course Tooru notices. He laughs softly and buries his face in the crook of Hajime's neck.

"Why'd you stop...?" Hajime asks, running his hand through Tooru's hair.

"...just. I..." 

Tooru hesitates.

"I never though we'd... end up like this," he says finally.

It's existential again, all of a sudden. Tooru sometimes gets like this, even now.

Hajime hums a little. "Me neither."

They lapse back into silence, fingers brushing against skin, until Tooru resurfaces from his thoughts.

"...I've... I've loved you for so long," he says, and he sounds awed and almost a little incredulous. "So, so long, and I... I didn't dare to hope we'd ever... you'd ever feel the same. It's... surreal. That I get to be here, with you. That I get... to touch you, to kiss you..."

Hajime squeezes him, suddenly feeling his breath hitch in his throat. Trust Tooru to always make him emotional.

"...yeah," he says hoarsely. "I... me too. I'm..."

He swallows, choosing his words carefully, because this is what matters.

"It's hard to believe this is... real. You're... uhm. I wasn't expecting to..." And he stops because he doesn't like the way that sounds.

Tooru is watching him patiently, waiting. God, Hajime loves him.

"I didn't think... you'd want me. That way, I mean. We were always close, but... I guess I didn't... didn't think I'd be enough for you," he manages.

Tooru pulls back and stares for a moment, searching Hajime's face.

"...you're more than enough," he says, quiet and sincere. "Don't ever doubt that. You're all I've wanted. You're... amazing. You're everything. No, listen, Hajime."

Hajime can't stop the disbelief slipping into his expression, because how can that be true, how can someone like Tooru - strong, dazzling, glowing Tooru - be satisfied with him? It's clear that he's settled for Hajime, sure, but he could have had so much more-

But Tooru holds his gaze, determined, decided.

"You save me," he says. "You always have, from the very beginning. I couldn't love anyone else, and there's no one who knows and understands me like you do. And - God, Hajime, you're incredible. You're strong and honest and caring, you're the best friend anyone could hope for - I felt terrible, for the longest time, because I wasn't satisfied with your friendship alone, even though being your best friend was already amazing."

His hands brush over Hajime's skin like he's delicate, precious. "I just keep taking and taking and- you give. You always have, you've given me more than anyone else, attention, care, concern, happiness. It's all you. I couldn't do this - anything - without you."

He takes a deep breath, manages a smile. "It was always you."

Hajime has no words - what is he even supposed to say after a confession like that? He allows himself to stare at Tooru's face, beautiful eyes and that small, honest, happy smile that immediately slays him.

A tiny half-sob escapes his lips, and he realizes he's actually _crying_.

Tooru lets out a breath and shifts so he can pull Hajime to his chest this time, arms wrapping around him again to shelter him.

"I'm with you," he says quietly. "I'm yours, Iwa-chan."

Hajime tightens his grip and buries his face in Tooru's shoulder.

"I'm... the same," he manages, and he can feel Tooru smile above him. "I- I've always been yours. And... I've loved you for a long time, too, you know."

Tooru shifts, nuzzling his face into Hajime’s hair. “…since when?” he asks, voice muffled a little.

Of course he'd ask that. It's his way of normalizing the conversation again, knowing Hajime is overwhelmed. It makes his insides clench in _oh, you're perfect_ and _let me love you_.

Hajime wipes away his tears and hesitates, thinking.

For ever, really. Since the beginning. Always.

“Hm. Maybe… oh. Remember the first time we played volleyball together? You were so _excited_. You came running at me with this new ball, and you told me about this cool sport you’d seen on TV and how we HAD to go try it out ‘right now, Hajime, it’s the greatest thing EVER!’ - not even aliens got you that worked up.”

Tooru is laughing softly, and Hajime falls in love with the sound all over again, and the way his chest moves against the side of his face. It's not fair, really, how much power Tooru has over him. He keeps talking, hoping that he'll laugh like that again.

“Or maybe… when we finally went to our first real practice in elementary school, and the coach explained the positions?”

Tooru hums in agreement. “I remember that.”

“Yeah. All the other kids were like ‘I’m gonna be the ace because that’s the coolest’ - but you just turned to me and you said ‘I’m gonna be a setter, and I'll toss to you so you can score the most. I’m gonna make you the ace, and you'll be the best ace ever.’” He laughs a little. "I felt so... so proud, when you said that. Like you trusted me. Like you wanted us to be a team just as much as I did."

Hajime can hear Tooru grinning as he squeezes him. "I did!" he says. And then, after a pause: "I still do."

Hajime's breath gets a little shaky, and he keeps talking, not letting himself dwell on this, for fear of bursting into tears again from the tightness in his chest.

“Or maybe… maybe…”

He draws out the syllables, searching his mind.

Tooru laughs again, and the sound is addictive to Hajime. He practically holds his breath so he doesn’t miss a second of it.

“…maybe what?” Tooru asks finally, and Hajime looks up to see a smile resting on his lips.

“…remember Nobu? From elementary?”

Tooru’s brows draw together. “The little shit.”

The air around them stops being heavy. Hajime can breathe again.

“Yeah, he kept picking on you. Like when you got your glasses?”

Thinking back now, Hajime realizes something else.

“Oh, those by the way. If I hadn’t already had it bad, those glasses sealed the deal. They were too big for your face and it was the cutest shit EVER.”

Tooru’s eyes go wide, and Hajime swears that he's blushing.

"...the glasses, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. You can still slay me with your glasses."

And just like that, the tables have turned. Now it's Tooru who seems to be fighting for composure, and Hajime who is grinning up from under him.

“Adorable. And Nobu picked on you as soon as you got them - oh my god, I bet he had it just as bad!" he realizes, eyes widening. "That explains everything!"

Tooru purses his lips. "In your dreams, Iwa-chan. That kid hated me, for no reason other than that the girls liked me better than him. It was his own fault, he kept being mean to them!"

Hajime rolls his eyes at him. "Fine. That's not the point, though. He picked on everyone, and I always had to protect you from him."

"You make it sound like a chore," Tooru says, and his voice gets that familiar whiny tone he uses for exaggerated complaining. Hajime exhales, running his hand up into Tooru's hair, fingers carding through the strands.

"No, no," he says, "like I said, I was proud that you trusted me. But... but remember that one time, when Nobu decided he was done picking on the other kids, and mad at me for punching him, so he made me his next target?"

Tooru frowns. "...fucking hated that kid," he mutters, and Hajime finds the tiny crease on his forehead incredibly cute. It catches him off guard for a second, that the thought is no longer accompanied by the uncomfortable guilt of _what kind of person am I, that I fell for my best friend, I'm going to ruin the best thing in my life-_ , but only by warmth and comfort. Before he knows it he's smiling, small and happy.

"I know," he says. "But the only time you stood up to him was when he was picking on me."

Tooru blinks, confused.

"I did?"

"Yeah," Hajime says, still smiling, still inexplicably so, so happy. "You'd never defend yourself. But me? ...actually, I'm positive that the day you stood between me and him, stretched out your arms and said 'don't you dare hurt Hajime' ...that might just have been the day I fell for you. You were... so cool, so brave. And I'd never seen that side of you before. All I could think was... 'I want to see more of those sides I don't know.' Or... you know. Something like that."

Silence follows his words, and he swears he can _feel_ the heat coming from Tooru's face. And then-

"You're a sap," Tooru accuses. "A hopeless romantic, Iwa-chan."

He can't hide that he's embarrassed, but he's not trying to. Hajime's heart swells.

"Did you ever hear me deny it...?"

Tooru laughs again, and it feels like flying.

"...and afterwards - you dragged me away from him, and you were shaking so hard! I knew you were afraid of him, but that... that just made it more special, really. That you'd go so far for me."

Tooru twists his fingers into Hajime's shirt and pulls him closer again, tucking his head back into the crook of his neck.

"I bet I was terrified," he mumbles, "but you made me feel brave."

 _You always do_ , is what Tooru doesn't say. But it's there, clear and obvious.

Hajime thinks that maybe this is it, this is the foundation of their relationship. _You make me feel brave._

_Happy. Loved. Safe._

_Brave._

"...me, too," he says, into the warmth of Tooru's embrace. _I would never have come this far without you._

There's silence for a moment, long enough for Hajime to focus on their heartbeats again. Tooru seems lost in thought, and he waits for him to resurface.

"You're right," the setter says finally, and Hajime stirs, turning his head to listen. "You're right. I'm glad I have you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat or request something :D


End file.
